experiment12fandomcom-20200213-history
Day 19
Synopsis Prisoners decided to reflect on politics, but it seems that something went wrong. The guards staged torture with glasses. The security guard Kostya tried to look brutal and asked Albert to shave him. Albert gladly fulfilled this request, then betrayed his colleagues and tried to arrange a riot. Barricaded himself on the side of the prisoners and demanded the replacement of the senior guard. The requirements were not met. Albert was put in a punishment cell and the director of the prison made a decision on his dismissal for 3 violations of the institution's regime. Appearances * Prisoner 101 - Natalia Korshunova * Prisoner 102 - Olga Boykova * Prisoner 103 - Karina Smirnova * Prisoner 104 - Alain Goborova * Prisoner 105 - Alexei Rodin * Prisoner 106 - Pavel Gavrilov * Prisoner 107 - Walter Solomentsev * Prisoner 108 - Igor Grigoryev * Guard - Konstantin Prusakov * Guard - Ivan Karmanov * Guard - Maxim Polyakov * Guard - Albert Bervinsky Test The test is performed by one prisoner after the other. The remaining prisoners wait in the yard and. The prisoners are blindfolded and told to stand barefoot on a stool. They are challenged to jump down onto broken glass which is in front of them on the floor. (They are actually jumping onto potato chips, the broken glass is only used for sound effects . It is moved out of the way right before the jump). Prisoner 105 is first and jumps. After his blindfold is taken off and he realized the potato chips, he immediately bends down and eats one. Prisoner 104 gets up on the stool blindfolded and is obviously terrorized. But she jumps anyway. Prisoner 103, Prisoner 102 and Prisoner 108 jump. Prisoner 106 steps down onto the apparent glass. Prisoner 107 jumps after some jokes and takes a stash of potato chips with him. Punishments * Prisoner 107 (Walter) continues to spend a significant amount of time in the punishment cell 1, but is released intermediately to join activities. He sleeps in the cell. * Guard Albert started a riot with his former prisoner colleagues. After the riot ended, he is handcuffed and lead to the punishment cell 1 in which he stayed handcuffed for the night. Minutes * 8.00: wake up * 8.15: morning roll call * 8.30: Prisoner 108 is released from the punishment cell. Prisoner 107 stays in punishment cell. Prisoner 103 and Prisoner 105 prepare breakfast. * 9.00: Breakfast, Prisoner 107 got breakfast in the punishment cell. * 9.30: Breakfast finished, Prisoner 103 and Prisoner 105 on cleaning duty, Prisoner 107 is still in punishment cell, other Prisoner returned to their cells and read books * 10.00: Hype Date with Prisoner 101 * 10.15: Guard inspects cleaning work, Prisoner 105 has to do push ups * 10.30: Prisoner 103 and Prisoner 105 returned to their cells after completing cleaning duties. Hype Date with Prisoner 102. Prisoner 107 has to do squads before being returned to her cell. Toilet break for the male prisoners. * 11.00: Toilet break for all female prisoners followed by short yard time break. * 11.15: Female prisoners returned to their cell and yard break for the male prisoners (except Prisoner 107) * 11.30: Yard time ended. Hype Date with Prisoner 103. Prisoner 106 got a bed cover. Prisoners (except Prisoner 107) may roam around in cell block, have something to drink and play cards in the canteen. Prisoner 108 took a nap. * 12.00: Hype Date with Prisoner 104. Prisoner 103 and Prisoner 105 replace used towels in the wash room. Card games continue. Prisoner 105 mops floor of male cell. * 12.30: Prisoner 104 joins the other prisoners. Prisoners have to squad down until Prisoner 106 finishes to fix his bed cover. Afterwards Prisoner 103 and Prisoner 105 resume cleaning while the other prisoners are returned to their cells. * 13.00: Bathroom break and lunch. Prisoner 107 is still in the punishment cell and got his lunch there. * 13.30: Lunch finished. During roll call, Prisoner 102 gets into a discussion with the guards and has to do squads. Then Prisoner 104 and Prisoner 106 have to do squads. Prisoners are returned to their cells. Prisoner 108 has to do frog jumps across the floor. Prisoner 103 and Prisoner 105 continue cleaning duties. Prisoner 107 got a toilet break from the punishment cell followed by a smoking break for him. * 14.00: Hype Date with Prisoner 105. Prisoner 103 is returned to her cell and starts to read a book like the other female prisoners. Prisoner 102 does some exercises. Prisoner 107 sings and talks in the punishment cell. * 14.30: Hype Date with Prisoner 106. Toilet break. Prisoner 101 draws tattoos onto Prisoner 102's arms * 15.00: Yard time and daily test, Prisoner 107 released from punishment cell to join in. Prisoners are brought in one by one. They have to stand blindfolded and barefoot on a stool. They challenged to jump down onto broken glass. (They are actually jumping onto potato chips, the broken glass used for sound effects but moved out of the way right before the jump). Prisoner 105 is first and jumps. After his blindfold is taken off and he realized the potato chips, he immediately bends down and eats one. Prisoner 104 gets up on the stool blindfolded and is obviously terrorized. But she jumps anyway. Prisoner 103, Prisoner 102 and Prisoner 108 jump. Prisoner 106 steps down onto the apparent glass. Prisoner 107 jumps after some jokes and takes a stash of potato chips with him. * 16.15: Toilet break and smoking break. Afterwards Prisoner 107 is returned to the punishment cell. * 17.30: First Prisoner 101, then Prisoner 106 and final Prisoner 107 may make a short phone call in the Dating room * 18.15: Toilet break. Guards Kostya asks guard Albert to shave his head in order to look crueler * 18.45: Guard Albert encourages a riot into which the male prisoners join in. Prisoner 108 got his guard's shirt and shows off handcuffs. They get control of the cell block. * 19.00: After negotiations female prisoners are released out of the cell block into the front part of the building where guards still hold control. They have dinner in the dating room together with Prisoner 107 who was in the punishment cell before. * 19.30: Riot ended without the demand of a replaced of the head guard being fulfilled. Guard Albert is put into handcuffs and guided into the first punishment cell. He remains in handcuffs and the lights are turned off for the punishment cells. Male prisoners, who took part into the riot, are locked into their cells. Female prisoners and Prisoner 107 may roam the cell block and relocate to the canteen. * 20.00: Prisoner 107 visits the toilet and is then locked into the male prisoner cell. Female prisoners enjoy a yard break. * 20.15: Female prisoners are returned to their cell and male prisoners are guided to the yard (including Prisoner 107). * 20.30: Male prisoners are returned to their cell. In punishment cell 1 with the former guard, the text "Albert Bervinsky 107" has been written onto the wall. * 21.00: Hype Date with Prisoner 107 (Walter). Female prisoners play a game of charades. * 21.30: Hype Date with Prisoner 108. * 22.00: Evening roll call. Prisoner 106 is sent back twice to practice keeping his hands behind his back when walking. A guard reads a speech from his mobile phone and Prisoner 101 cheers at one point (did she win something?). Toilet break. After the prisoner are returned to their cells, the guards perform a search on the male prisoners and their cell, including dismantling of the beds. They even fetch a step letter to check the ceiling. The female prisoners continue their game of charades. * 23.00: Smoking break for Prisoner 107. Roll call and evening hygiene. Prisoner 102 talks to the camera in the canteen. * 23.30: Lights out * 01.45: Prisoner 107 is taken out of the punishment cell for a smoke break and returned to the punishment cell shorty afterwards. Videos File:Испытание от охраны|Security test File:Костя пытается быть брутальным|Kostya tries to appear brutal File:Бунт заключенных|Riot of prisoners File:Эксперимент 12 - День семнадцатый. Дайджест|Day 19. Digest References | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}